Mistletoe
by Li'l Lawliet
Summary: He'd learned out of necessity, but he brought something back with him. WinryxEd, Oneshot.


**A not to my (few) readers: I AM JEWISH! But, I, nonetheless, think Christmas rocks socks. Ignoring all those store clerks who keep blessing me in the name of Jesus, the supposed Messiah.**

Edward had learned to celebrate Christmas only as a response to his living in Germany. Alfons had laughed hysterically when he asked what it was about, but being the person he was, explained the holiday to Edward in detail. Ed had nodded occasionally in response to the stories he was told of the birth of a 'savior,' but really thought nothing of it. But when he came back, he couldn't help but bring the stories with him. Not only the traditional stories, but also his stories of his Christmases. The one he'd shared with his roommate, and the second one with his brother and his new friend Tenna, who was, admittedly, very off. So when he came back, on December the twenty-fourth, December being called Rachlamen in Amestris, he told the stories. He went outside the small yellow house in Risembool to collect chestnuts, and stuffed them into a brown paper bag before running into the forest. He broke off a branch of mistletoe, laughing at how he hoped to force Al and Tenna to kiss. He loved seeing the blushes that spread across their cheeks before Tenna grinned and attacked. He walked slowly back to the house, watching the footprints his black boots made on the snow. He walked back into the house, feeling cold but thinking nothing of it. He sat the chestnuts on the couch by the fireplace and pulled off his gloves. He'd just have to call everyone together now.

WINRY ROCKBELL

I'd been looking forward to the holiday everyone kept talking about. I'd had a lot of trouble getting used to innocent Al being with Tenna, but eventually my friendship with her bloomed. She was one of the ones who'd helped me recover from the state I was in when Ed returned. I was lost in my thought, so I hadn't even realized I was pacing. I turned the corner thoughtlessly, accidentally stepping on Ed's foot.

"Oh, Ed! Sorry, are you okay?" I asked nervously. He nodded, but then I saw his face. He was red from the cold! I glanced down at his flesh hand and… Oh, he was frostbitten!

"Ed!" I said, "You have frostbite!" He looked at his hand before turning to me and grinning.

"Ah, it's nothing," he insisted. I saw his hand ball up into a fist.

"Don't be stupid! Go to bed this instant, I'll bring some warm water."

"Winry…"

"I mean it Ed, frostbite is serious, even for alchemists!"

"Gah, fine," he said reluctantly, taking off his coat and hanging it before stomping up the stairs.

'He's such a baby,' I thought, turning to get a pot for warm water.

"Ed!" I called through his door, "I've got some water. I'm coming in now, okay?"

"Geez, do you have to ask?" he said bitterly.

Both my hands were full so I kicked the door open and walked inside. After setting the water on the floor, I looked over at Edward. Wow, he did look sick. I walked over to him and put my hand on his forehead.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"You've got a fever."

"Ah, I'll live."

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Just go to sleep. Do you want some medicine?"

"No. I don't need to pump myself full of drugs to feel better."

"I'm worried."

"What? Why?"

"Ed… Remember what I was like when you came back?"

He paused for a long time, and I realized my hand was still on his forehead. I quickly removed it, blushing.

"Yeah." he said quietly. "I remember."

"Why did you pay so much attention to me back then?"

"Well, I… I guess I felt worried for you…" he muttered, trailing off.

"Well, what if I feel worried for you right now?"

"…"

"Ed. Take the medicine."

"Geez, okay. Could you go get it?" he asked.

"'Kay. Be back soon," I said before turning towards the bathroom to find some cold medication. I came back with a small pill bottle in my hand, and then I noticed a plant above Ed's head.

"Hey, Ed." I said, staring at the plant, "Why is there a plant growing over your head? Should I call someone to see if there's a hole in our roof?"

Ed glanced up at the ceiling.

"Nah, that's just mistletoe. You hang it inside during Christmastime. Wait, I didn't put one here!" he said, suddenly angry, "Dammit Tenna! I'm gonna have to have a talk with her!"

"What does mistletoe mean?"

"It… If you're caught under the mistletoe, you… You're supposed to kiss the person nearest to you…" he coughed, blushing.

"I…" I started, but rewrote my sentence. "Well, I'm not Christian or whatever that religion over there is called. I don't have to follow tradition!" I said. I reached up over his head and grabbed the mistletoe. I was about to throw it into the trashcan when he caught my hand.

"Sorry, Winry," he breathed, "Bad things happen to people who break traditions."

I barely had time to register what he was saying. He quickly touched his lips to mine, but pulled away blushing before I realized what happened. I touched his forehead again.

"Geez, Ed. You're running a high fever! Take the damn medicine!"

"'Kay," he answered, reaching for the bottle.

"…Merry Christmas, Ed."

"Psh. Christmas," he said, unscrewing the bottle, "who needs it?"

**So? Reviews? Ah, good, I knew you'd like this one! Much flangst! Or not… I just like that word… Merry Christmas!**


End file.
